All Powers Weak and Strong
by Feel the Burn
Summary: A powerhungry crimelord comes to earth with his eyes on Beast Boy's powers. Can Beast Boy stop him all by himself while the other Titans are busy fighting other baddies, or will he get some help? BBRae. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

My Fanfic

Chapter 1

After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans were ready to do some serious relaxing. What with all the villains frozen in Paris, Dr. Light in prison with 'The Thing', and Slade in hiding after chatting with Beast Boy, there would be nothing happening in Jump City for at least a few weeks, right?

...Wrong, and it was of flying out of space into earth's atmosphere right now. A large sleek, black alien warship, _The Wyvern's Claw,_ which was the ship of the most feared crimelord this side of Tamaran. His name was Ralek Thorn. He was tall and muscular with a black ninja suit, spiky black hair, and a scowl that would send shivers up your spine. This guy was known for flying from planet to planet, finding creatures with interesting powers, and kidnapping them. He would then take them back to his ship, steal their powers, and kill them.

Aside from himself, he only had one other person on the ship. This sidekick can be called just Gary. He was a little shorter than his master, and was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a hood that completely covered his face. he loved causing mayhem in the streets to lure away the authorities while Ralek went after his target.

In the control room on the ship, Gary turned and spoke into his walkie, "We've arrived at earth, master. Gravity Injectors will be online in fifteen minutes."

From the comlink, the usual stiff, no-nonsense voice answered, "Excellent, Gary. I'll be there in a moment."

One moment later, Ralek walked into the room. "Have you made visual contact yet?"

"Just a sec, should be on, now." The visual sceen flicked on, and pictures came up of the tall skyscrapers of Jump City, including Titan's Tower.

" So, who's on the hit-list now, boss?" asked Gary.

"A Changeling," Ralek answered. "Once I have his power, I will be nearly invincible. Then nothing will be able to stop us from destroying every world we want to!" He reached into his pocket and took out a picture. "These are the Teen Titans," he said. "They protect this city. This-" he pointed at Beast Boy, "-is the one I want. We need to lead him away from the others some how."

"Should be easy enough," grinned Gary. "But just to be on the safe side I think I should get a feel for the city, and keep my eye on them for an opening to attack."

"Alright," replied Ralek. "You can leave immediately."

"Yes, master."

Gary walked down to where the shuttle was parked and climbed in. He fired up the engines, made sure all systems were green, and then took off for the city below.

Back at Titans Tower...

Sweat trickled down Beast Boy's face as he sucked in a great lungful of air, and twisted as hard as he could-

pop

"HA! Victory is MINE!!" Beast Boy yelled, triumphantly waving the pickle jar lid in Raven's face. "That's a dollar you owe me!"

"I didn't bet you," Raven said dully. "Cyborg did."

"Oh, right," Beast Boy said sheepishly, turning to Cy, who looked rather grumpy.

"Yeah, yeah, here you go," Cyborg said, tossing him a dollar. "You just got lucky, didn't he, Raven?"

"Whatever," Raven answered. She turned around and headed for her room. Beast Boy watched her go, and an all-too-familiar jolt went through his stomach.

Just then Robin walked in with Starfire. "Attention, Titans!" he called. "Seems several of the villains we froze got loose yesterday. Mainly the Hive Five, Plasmus, and Killer Moth. So we got to be ready, in case they attack."

"Awww, man! They got out kind of quick, didn't they?" complained Beast Boy. "I was looking forward to a little rest and relaxation."

At that moment Raven had reached the door. "Oh, I forgot my herbal tea." she said.

"I'll get it for you!" yelled Beast Boy eagerly. He dived over the couch, sprinted past a startled Cyborg, did a summersault under the table, grabbed the tea, and presented it to Raven. "Here you go," he said sweetly.

"Uh, thanks Beast Boy," said Raven, looking a little worried about her friend's mental health.

Outside, Gary watched this activity through his binoculars. "Shoot," he thought. "This one's a real sporty dude, he'll be tough to catch."

Later on, Beast Boy sat in his room, deep in thought, which for him, was not very deep.

"Doing tiny favours like that just isn't gonna cut it BB," he thought. "Ya gotta tell her. And you're going to do it now!" He was so sure that he got up, and marched right down to Raven's room. Then he began to get nervous.

"Just knock on the door, BB, come on now, no need to get the shivers," he thought. Bracing himself, he rapped on the door smartly with his knuckles. After a second the door opened, and Raven poked her head out. "What?" she asked.

Trying to ignore the flutterings in his stomach, Beast Boy stammered, "Uh... Well... I uh, want to say that uh..." but the words didn't come out. He could hear his brain screaming, " Say it now, you moron! You're blowing it! SAY IT!" But still nothing happened.

Knowing that he wasn't going to say it, Beast Boy desperately looked for something else to say. That's when the alarm rang.

"There's the alarm!" yelled Beast Boy, thanking his luck and taking off, leaving in his wake a very confused Raven.

"Looks like the Hive Five's wasting no time." said Robin, looking at the computer screen, "They're trashing a police station 10 miles east of here."

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire. "I am much looking forward to partake in the kicking of the butt!"

" Boo-yah! Let's take 'em down!" cheered Cyborg.

"Dibs on the front seat!" called Beast Boy as he bolted to the garage.

"Hmm," thought Gary as he watched them drive off. "This could be the opportunity I've been looking for." So he got onto his motorbike and zoomed off, hoping to find this 'Hive Five' and get a favour off them.

After a minute or two of searching, he saw five weird-looking kids attacking a police station. It was Gizmo, Mammoth, Seemore, Private Hive, and Billy Numerous.

" Hey you!" Gary shouted at Seemore, who was throwing eyeball bombs at the cops. "Having fun?"

"Uh, sure," Seemore answered. "We love wrecking stuff."

"Once the Titans get here, they'll take you down, won't they?"

"No, way! Not this time!"

" Well, I can see to it that one of the Titans is never heard from again."

"Really? How?"

"Once the Titans get here, you just gotta lead the green changeling away from the battle. Make him chase you to that old warehouse two blocks west. There my master will do the rest."

"Why not. I'll do it!"

"Good. Here they come, I'll just get out of here. Remember, two blocks west."

"Right," grinned Seemore as Gary got onto his motorbike and drove away. He then turned to tell the rest of the Hive Five about the deal he'd made.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here's chapter Two, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or Microsoft._

Chapter Two

By the time the titans arrived at the police station, the Hive Five had already grown tired of smashing the outside and had gone inside, where they were proceeding to smash desks and beat up the policemen.

"Pretty nice of you to target this place," said Robin as they burst in. "Saves us the trouble of dragging you here after we kick your butts."

"Try it, you pit-sniffin' Titans!" Snarled Gizmo. "We've been training lately. There's no way you can beat us now! Hive Five, Eat 'em alive!"

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin, and both sides dived at each other.

Gizmo fired several rockets at Robin, who backflipped to get out of the way. Robin then threw an exploding disk at Gizmo, who leapt up in the air, at the same time activating his jetpack, so it's flame hit the disk and blew it up.

Cyborg blasted Mammoth with his sonic cannon, but Mammoth put his feet on the wall and launched himself at Cyborg, hitting him head-first.

Raven chucked a desk at Private Hive, who blocked it with his shield. He then tossed his shield at Raven, who created a forcefield so it rebounded off and into one of the cells.

Starfire threw a dozen starbolts at Billy Numerous, but for every one she hit, two more took his place. Then one of the Billy's leapt into the air and tried to pull Starfire down, but ahe grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at Seemore, who created an eye-shield and blocked it. He then started to shoot lasers out of his eye at Beast Boy, who turned into a sparrow to get away.

"Catch me if you can, you little zit!" laughed Seemore, who took off outside.

"Hey! No snubbing the superheroes dude!" Beast Boy yelled back, and started chasing him. Beast Boy chased Seemore two blocks west, until Seemore went into an old abandoned warehouse.

"Gotcha now," grinned Beast Boy, as he walked toward the building. Inside it was all dark, and after a moments searching, he found the light switch. When he turned it on, Seemore was nowhere to be seen.

"Seemore!" Shouted Beast Boy. "C'mon out and fight like a man!"

"Actually," said a voice from somewhere. "I think you'll have your hands full with me." Then Beast Boy felt something hard collide with the side of his head.

Beast Boy immediately jumped to his feet, lookng wildly around for his attacker. After a moments searching he saw a mean looking ninja standing on the other side of the room.

"What gives?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "What did you attack me for, dude?"

"My name is Ralek Thorn," the man answered. " I've been looking for someone with your exact powers."

"Why?"

"So I can steal them."

"What? You got a screw loose, or something? There's no way you can-" Beast Boy's rant was suddenly cut off as the man raised his hand and fired a blast of energy which smacked Beast Boy in the face so hard that the last thing he remembered before blacking out was that his nose had been broken from the hit.

_What do you think? Please review (but no bad reviews, please). _


	3. Chapter 3

_After a rather weak second chapter, I hope to pleasantly surprise you all with a killer third chapter, so here it goes:_

_Disclaimer: The eleventh Commandment: Thou shalt not pretend that thou owns Teen Titans when thou does not._

Chapter Three

"Nice work team," said Robin as they stood over the defeated and now incarcerated Hive Five. "Let's see. Gizmo, Mammoth, Private Hive, Billy- Hey! We're missing someone! Where's Seemore?"

"Come to think of it, where's Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"I saw Seemore making a break for it, with Beast Boy chasing him," Cyborg said. "They went west."

"Oh, I hope that friend Beast Boy is not in need of assistance," said Starfire.

"Got a fix on his location," reported Cyborg. "He's two blocks west of here."

"Well, we'd better go and see if he needs any help," decided Robin.

The Titans followed the signal west until they came to that old warehouse. Inside they saw that Beast Boy wasn't there. Instead they found his communicator.

"I knew that there'd be a downside to tracking our communicator signals," Cyborg grumbled. The Titans then noticed that Raven had entered another room. There was a crash, followed by a yell, then Raven walked back to them, dragging Seemore, who looked rather happy.

"Okay, you," snapped Robin. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Well, if you don't know I'm not gonna tell you," laughed Seemore. "I'll tell you this much: he's gone and he ain't comin' back! HA!"

Raven began to get angry. "What did you do?!" She asked .

"I didn't do anything," answered Seemore, his grin widening. "But Ralek did."

"Ralek who?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm not talking."

Raven had enough. She grabbed Seemore by the scruff of his shirt and shook him, shouting, "WHO IS THIS GUY AND WHAT DID HE DO TO BEAST BOY?!!!"

Maybe Seemore thought Raven would kill him. Or maybe he was just tired of playing around with the Titans. Or maybe he was startled by the fact that Raven's eyes were turning red, but he decided to come clean.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! Ralek is a guy from space who wants to steal Beast Boy's powers! So he kidnapped him and took him to his ship!"

"Where's his ship?" asked Raven.

"Where else would it be? Up in the atmosphere." answered Seemore.

After the Titans turned Seemore in to the police, they stopped to discuss what had happened.

"Well, I suppose Seemore could be telling the truth," said Robin. "I really can't see Beast Boy getting beat by him."

"If Seemore was telling the truth, then we gotta track that ship and get BB back!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy awoke to a dull throbbing in his head and a horrible pain in his nose. As the fuzziness cleared he realized he was sitting in a cage. Outside the cage was a large room that had groups of boxes and crates scattered around.

"No biggie," Beast Boy thought. "I'll just turn into a mouse an slip through these bars." He concentrated on a mouse. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Beast Boy thought. He tried to turn into a bird. Again nothing.

"What going on?" Beast Boy asked aloud. "Why can't I transform?"

"Because you no longer have your powers," said a voice. "I believe you already went over this with Ralek." Beast Boy looked in the direction of the voice and saw a short, tough-looking guy dressed in a black fighting suit and a hood over his face.

"You mean Ralek took them?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yup."

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!!"

"Screaming about it won't help," shouted Gary over the din.

"What did he take my powers for, huh?" Beast Boy asked angrily. "Didn't he have powers of his own?"

"Of course," Gary answered. "His first power was the ability to steal other people's powers. So he used them as much as he could. Now shut up, kid, I've got some work to do." Gary walked over to a set of viewscreens and put on some headphones. On the screens Beast Boy noticed were different camera angles of the other Titans.

After a moment of listening, Gary took off the headphones and said, "That listening device that Ralek planted on your communicator thing is really useful sometimes. Seems your friends are gonna start searching for you, which is my cue to go down there and start wreaking havoc. Ralek will be along in about a half hour, Stealing powers always tires him out."

Gary walked over to a jet pack in the corner, attached it to his back, and walked to the opening ramp. He then turned around, shouted, "Bye-bye, hero!" and jumped out.

_Hope you love this chapter! If ya do, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, it's that time again, isn't it? Hope you like reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Disclaimer: I own a bike. I own DVD's. I own books. But I don't own Teen Titans. Crabapples._

Chapter Four

"Okay," Robin said. "A battleship can't be that hard to spot. We'll get in the T-ship, and fly around until we find it! Titans-"

But his orders were cut short as a bomb landed at his feet and exploded in his face. The Titans looked up and saw Gary flying above them.

"Careful, Titans!" he laughed. "There's plenty more where that came from!" Turning, he flew off, throwing bombs and shooting cars with a laser gun.

"Think this is the guy who kidnapped BB?" asked Cybog.

"Could be," Robin answered. "But whether he is or not, the search for Beast Boy will have to wait. This guy could hurt someone if he keeps it up. Titans, Go!" And the Teen Titans proceeded to hurl all sorts of stuff at Gary. He noticed after a taxi narrowly missed the side of his head.

"Decided to follow me, did you?" Gary asked. "I'm flattered." Gary flew down to Robin and attached a special device which sent shock waves coursing through his body.

Cyborg fired several shots of his sonic cannon at Gary, who dodged by performing several complicated flips in midair.

"You need something like what I've got!" Gary yelled as he pulled a small block out of his jetpack. He pressed a button on it and it morphed into a huge laser. It fired, hit Cyborg, and scrambled up all his systems.

Starfire used her eye lasers and burnt a hole right through his jetpack. Gary plunged a few feet, then began flying.

"Your from Tamaran too, eh?" He asked. "I try to hide that fact from racist aliens." Gary then fired several starbolts, which caught an extremely surprised Starfire in the face.

"Your holding us up!" Raven shouted angrily. She picked up two buses and tried to squish Gary between them, but he caught them both with his hands and pulled them out of her grip.

"Somewhere you gotta be, Goth Kid?" asked Gary. "I'll see to it that you never make it there." He raised the buses and swung them down a Raven, but she cut threw them with her powers. Gary was impressed in spite of himself.

"Man, my master would love those-" He was quickly reminded that he had work to do when an exploding disk hit him in the back.

"C'mon Titans, your too slow to catch me!" Gary yelled. Starfire caught up to him and tried to wrestle him out of the air but he put his feet on Starfire's stomach and kicked her into a wall. Robin took out his staff amd tried to hit Gary with it, but he fired three starbolts point-blank into Robin's face. He then landed beside Cyborg, who was still trying to sort out his systems, and neatly ripped off his arms and legs.

"Lets see," Gary said. "That's three down, one to- OW!!" Gary's head jerked forward as Raven's fist caught him in the back of the neck. Gary whirled around, pinned Raven's arms behind her back, and slammed her into a wall.

"Sorry, kid, "He said. "But I'm a bit stronger than you are." Raven created a portal in front of her and leaned into it, so she disappeared and Gary lost his balance and fell forward into the wall.

"Come on out and fight!" Gary challenged. For a moment there was silence. Then- SMASH! The wall in front of him exploded, sending several large blocks of stone flying into his stomach. Gary keeled over, gasping, while Raven walked through the hole up to him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where is who?" asked Gary, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Beast Boy," Raven answered. "I know you took him, and if you don't tell me where he is now, you'll find yourself missing several vital body parts."

Suddenly, Gary's hand shot up and caught Raven's throat. As his grip tightened, he hissed, "Usually I don't like killing people for no reason, but your bugging me." He watched as Raven gasped for air, and then went limp. He dropped her to the ground with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, to go report my success to the boss." as he flew off, Raven opened one eye to see where he was going, then looked around for the other Titans. A group of medics were gathered around Robin and Starfire, and Cyborg was trying to instruct a confused group of engineers how to put him back together. Deciding to go on her own, she turned and flew after Gary, keeping a safe distance away.

As they entered the atmosphere, Raven created a bubble of dark energy around her head so she could breath. Soon a dot appeared in the distance, which grew into a spaceship as they got near to it. Gary entered through a hatch and Raven followed, making sure that no one saw her enter. She followed Gary down several hallways until they came to a door, which Gary entered. Raven tried to ignore her nervousness, and watched from the doorway as Gary walked up to Ralek, who was standing in front of a cage. Inside the cage was- _Beast Boy_! He looked in bad shape. There were several burns on his body, and blood was running down a large cut on his temple. Raven resisted the urge to come charging in and ram her fist straight down Ralek's throat.

"Ah, Gary," said Ralek. "Successful diversion?"

"Of course," Gary answered. "So, what's going on? I thought you would have killed him by now."

"Yes, well, that is posing a problem," explained Ralek. "None of the shocks from the machine are powerful enough, and he keeps dodging my slashes. I had to give him a shot of a taser just to shut him up." Raven felt anger ripple through her body, but kept listening.

"Taser shmaser," scoffed Gary. "Just shoot him in the head, for Pete's sake."

"That's what I was going to do before you came in." Ralek pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Beast Boy.

"See you later, freak."

"NO!!" screamed Raven and created a shield between Beast Boy and Ralek just as he fired. The bullet grazed harmlessly off.

"What the-" Ralek shouted. He looked around and quickly spotted Raven.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Gary looked dumbfounded.

"Your supposed to be _dead_!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm Raven," Raven said. "Now who are _you?"_

"My name," Ralek said with a hint of pride. "Is Ralek Thorn. I'm a power stealer. I steal powers. Is that enough or do you want to know my birthday?"

"Leave the sarcasm to me, please," siad Raven.

"I get the feeling she's gonna try to get the green kid back," Gary whispered to Ralek.

"Really?" Ralek sneered. "Then, without further ado, let the thrashing begin!" He then created a fireball and threw it a Raven.

_How's that for leaving you on the edge of your seat? Review, please. I will be very grateful. Just no hate-mail._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanx for the reviews. Here we are at the final chapter. Will Raven and Beast Boy make it out of this alive? Ha, what a silly question._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Boo hoo._

Chapter Five

The fireball flew at 90 miles and hour toward Raven's face before it glanced of the shield she created in front of her body.

"That's really starting to irritate me!" snarled Ralek. "Time to try out my new powers." He concentrated, and then turned into a rhino, charging at Raven and causing her to do a front-flip over his head. She landed right beside Beast Boy's cage.

"Uh, you should know that he stole my powers," Beast Boy said.

"Thank you for that interesting news bulletin," Raven said sarcastically as she created another shield to block another fireball. She then leapt into the air and started shooting dark energy balls down at Ralek. He sped out of the way and returned fire with lasers out of his fingertips. Raven took a shot to the stomach and fell to the ground. As Ralek walked forward to finish her off, she reached out and grabbed his foot with her powers. Then she made him do a flip so he landed on his back. Ralek then shoved his hand forward and Raven felt an invisible wall hit her in the face and send her flying against a wall. Raven then created an enormous fist which she used to punch Ralek in the chest. Ralek dropped to one knee, completely winded.

"Looks like I win," said Raven, walking forward.

"Looks like your a sucker!" snarled Ralek. He waved his hand, and ropes suddenly appeared in midair, and wrapping themselves around Raven's wrists, ankles, and mouth.

"Har har," laughed Gary as Raven lost her balance and fell over. "You win again, sir!"

"Of course I do," Ralek answered. "But I like this Goth's powers and I think I shall take them too once I finish off the green kid." He walked over to where Beast Boy was sitting. "Ready to die, little man?" he asked.

"Uh, not really," Beast Boy answered. He stared around, desperately looking for a way out of this mess. He noticed a large machine in a far corner. "What's that?" he asked, trying to buy time. Fortunately, Ralek decided to humor him.

"That, my boy, is a power transporter," Ralek answered. "If I ever get a power I'm not happy with, I just go to that machine, click the proper buttons, and the power get's sucked out. The only problem is that every time I use it, _all_ my powers get sucked out and I got to put the ones I want to keep back in." Noticeing the confused look on Beast Boy's face, Ralek explained. "When the powers get sucked out, they take the form of little balls of light, which I then take and put in my body."

"How do you know which powers are which?" asked Beast Boy.

"You just gotta look really closely at them," Ralek explained. "And you'll see yourself using whatever power that light represents."

Beast Boy's eyes stared across the room until they met with Raven's. Quickly a plan formed in their minds. Raven had to get to the machine. Beast Boy had to buy more time.

"Soooo," Beast Boy said. "How did you get all your powers? C'mon, spare no details."

"You cannot stop your death, just postpone it," answered Ralek. "But I'll tell you anyway. First I had to-" Ralek went on talking like this as Raven worked on the ropes around her ankles. Finally, they loosened and she got up and snuck over to the power trnsporter machine. She found a sharp point, and used it to cut through the bindings around her wrists.

"After I got enough money for a good ship I hired Gary to fix it up." Ralek clearly was not tiring of telling his life story, so Beast Boy simply had to look like he was paying attention.

Slowly Raven managed to untie herself. Then she looked over the machine. It was covered with complicated buttons. On a screen it said POWER TRANSPORTER ONLINE: WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? There were two choices. remove powers and make pizza. Raven rolled her eyes and clicked on remove powers. PLEASE ENTER IDENTIFICATION CODE the machine bleeped. Raven caught Beast Boy's eye and mouthed out what she needed.

"Hey what's the code for that machine?" Beast Boy asked, hoping to catch Ralek off guard.It worked.

"The code is workyouidiot," Ralek said, who looked rather annoyed at being interrupted. Raven typed in the code and on the screen flashed ACKNOWLEGED. PLEASE WAIT. After a moment the machine let of a loud whir. Gar looked around to see what the commotion was.

"Ralek, she's loose!" Gary yelled. As Ralek turned around, the machine fired a yellow beam right into his chest. He fell back, and immediately about a dozen balls of light exited from his stomach. Gary rushed forward to grab them but Raven created a hammer and knocked him out cold. Then she let Beast Boy out of his cage. Beast Boy walked around the balls of light, staring at each one very closely.

"Here it is!" he said happily, and popped it in his stomach. Then he experimented by turning into several different animals.

"Well, that's that," Beast Boy said. "Hey thanks for the help Rave-" his sentence was cut off as Raven rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. When she eventually let him go, she jabbed a finger in his chest and said, "Next time an enemy tries to lead you away from a battle, make sure you've got backup before you follow him, got it?"

"Uh, yeah Raven, sure," Beast Boy answered, looking rather embarrassed. "What do we do with this ship?"

As Raven flew out of the ship, with an unconcious Ralek and Gary in tow, alongside Beast Boy, the ship they just exited blew up, destroying all the other powers along with it.

Once The two titans arrived back on earth, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had just finished getting patched up by the medics.

"I can't believe you went without us, Raven!" Robin complained.

"Oh Beast Boy, you have caused us untold amounts of worry for your well-being," said Starfire. "Especially for Raven!" Beast Boy turned to Raven, who had suddenly decided to pull her hood up. Just then the police arrived on the scene.

As Ralek and Gary got into the police car, Ralek yelled, "We'll get you for this, you'll little green zit!!"

"Ha!" Beast Boy laughed as they slammed the doors of the truck on them. "You're all out of powers, though, so what can you do?"

"What indeed?" asked Ralek with a nasty grin as he pulled a single pouch out of his pocket which had a note on it that said, FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY. Inside was a single power, which he placed in his chest to use another time.

_That's the end. But never fear! I am working on the sequel right now! So remember, Titans fans, to stay true to the faith, and help save the show!!!_

_-Feel the Burn_


End file.
